Learning and Living
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: In the sequel to the Learning and Teaching, life goes for our victors. But what of the Antipure blood group and the soontobe  reborn Tom Riddle? All of it in their final year at Hogwarts. SSHP MPREG Ignores Books 6 & 7.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

?'s POV

Hero of the wizarding world, my ass! Stupid bastard, he killed Voldemort... but he's seemed to have forgotten me. I'm still here and I will kill him. I don't care about the muggles, they're not even a speck on my shoe compared to the damn pure-bloods. They're the ones who kill the innocent people. The pure-bloods are the one who have to pay. I'm so ashamed of having blood as pure as the Malfoys. That's why every night I cut myself and let it out. It's pure, but that is what makes it so tainted. Just like Harry. He used to be so close to me... then he changed. Losing a man he barely knew. I offered him home and family, but he turned it down... But this man... he accepted it from this man that he barely knew. How dare he! Him and those pure bloods... so tainted. So filthy. I'll kill them... I just wish I could get my hands on Sirius and kill him as well. But it's too late for him. Maybe I'll kill the werewolf instead... he's the last link to the dead bastard and Harry's dead pureblood father... Yes, the werewolf... that's it... I'll kill him. But now... I'm so tired but I have to bleed before I go to bed. Yes, bleed to become pure... Just like the others, after they bleed they'll be pure too.

tbc...

Author's Note: Updates will be slow, for which I apologize. I'm entering my last year of university and the work is difficult. And I'm writing this as I'm going, instead of being like three chapters ahead as with the first parts. I hope you all enjoy this because I know I'm happy to be back and writing the rest of their story!

Also! This will be MPREG. I'm sorry if that is something you don't like, but that is just how the story seems to be going.

Love & Hugs


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Well here we are on part two already. I'm sorry that the parts are so short, but unlike the other portions of this series, this one is being posted as it's wrote. Please be patient with me and I will do my best to get at least one part to you every week until summer break ends. _

_Author's Note #2: Be aware that as this was started before Book 6 it will continue to ignore the happenings of Books 6 & 7. _

_Please read and review!_

"Ambrose! Do not throw mashed potatoes at Moria." Harry said as he glared down the long table at the children who were having dinner.

"Sorry, Harry. But she threw peas at me first!" Ambrose pouted as he hunched in his seat.

Harry sighed and shook his head, about to speak only to have Severus speak from the other end of the table. "Then you should have retaliated where Harry or myself could not see. That is part of being a Slytherin... You are only so good as long as you don't get caught. We did not see Moria throw her peas, we did catch you however. For that your play time is cut in half for the next week. Next time don't get caught." Severus said as he nibbled on his salmon steak.

"That isn't what you should be telling them." Harry said with a half glare at his soon-to-be bondmate.

"They're Slytherins, this is what they do." Severus told him in a simple tone.

"Yeah!" most of the younger ones said with a giggle, well used to Harry and Severus' snipping back and forth.

Harry shook his head and went back to his own meal, only to be interrupted by Moilyn popping into existence beside his chair. "Master?"

"Yes, Moilyn?" Harry was still having trouble getting used to being called 'master' by the servants in their home, but it didn't make him cringe the way it used to.

Moilyn held out a note. "Master Lupin contacted you, but had no time to talk so I have brought the message."

Taking it, Harry opened it. Remus' breaking and upset voice began to speak out from the magical message. "Harry, I'm sorry not to wait to speak with you personally, but there seems to be someone attempting to either sabotage or harm Black Manor. Who ever it is knows enough dark magic to get through most of the defenses. I wouldn't have bothered you, but... they left... a dead black dog on my bed." Here the message paused, as if Remus was trying to steady himself. "I don't know many people who would understand the reference... but you can see why I'm a little worried. I just don't know what to do. Any thought from you or Severus would be helpful. Good bye."

By the end of the message, Harry's eyes were wide and he was staring at Severus who looked a little uneasy himself.

Standing, Severus politely wiped his mouth on his napkin before nodding to Harry who was rising as well. "Children, listen to Amantha while we go see to this."

All of the children nodded and went back to their meals, privately wondering what a black dog could mean to Mr. Lupin.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Part three... I suppose this would be a good time to tell you have a huge case of writer's block. I've got a bit more of this fic but I've hit a point where my mind has said "Duh... where now?" I'm not sure how long this block is going to last, but I will do my best to get rolling again as quickly as possible. Please review and help me keep my spirits up (because nothing gets me down more than writer's block)... So enough with my problems and on with the fic!

"Harry... Severus... I wasn't expecting you to come. I just thought a fire call would be enough." Remus said as he stared at the two who's apperated into the front hall.

"It has to be Ron. I can't let you face him." Harry said as he hugged his friend and former professor.

"That's what I thought... Why would be going after me though? I'm not a pure blood." Remus lead them into the den where he settled on a chair while gesturing for his guests to sit.

Harry sighed. "It's probably because of me. All of the servants have noticed people trying to follow the children back to Oak Hope. I think Ron and his group have decided I'm the next Dark Lord or something."

Remus shivered a bit. "I have never been so... freaked out, as Lily would say. I couldn't believe it. A huge black dog... Looking just like Padfoot. But it's throat... it's throat had been ripped out."

Reaching out, Harry pressed a hand over Remus' heart. "We'll deal with this, but in the mean time I would like for you to come to Oak Hope. If they're getting brave enough to sneak in here... well... let's not find out what they would do if they actually got to you."

"I can't leave all of Siri's effects just here waiting to be damaged or destroyed... It's all I have left of him." Remus murmured looking around his golden eyes sad and slightly down-cast.

With an almost dark smile Harry gently pushed him towards the staircase that lead upstairs. "Just go pack a few things for staying over. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves that will make Ron and his little friends not so eager to trespass here."

Unsure of what else to do, Remus went upstairs and packed a couple days worth of clothes.

Meanwhile, downstairs on the front steps, Severus watched Harry as the younger man wrote a long series of symbols. "Exactly what are you doing, Harry?"

"I've been meaning to do this for a while now. I had Moilyn show me how Merlin warded his estate. It's actually a pretty complicated answer for a pretty simple process." Harry pointed to the symbols he was writing. "This is a mesh of ancient Chinese, ancient Teutonic, ancient Arabic, and ancient Celtic. In each of the languages I've wrote the same thing. 'Those who dwell here are protected by ones greater any who would trespass here'. I'm still not entirely certain how it works, but with these words and the proper words spoken in Latin I can raise a barrier linked to... well... that's where the explanation gets a little complicated. Stand back, please." Harry gestured him back as he stood and clasped his palms. "Contineo... Espiritus... Sanquis... Termino... Contego... Infinitas!"

Severus jerked back as the words wrote in chalk glowed a violent blue before disappearing in a flash of light. "Harry, what have you done?" He demanded as he grabbed his swaying bond-mate-to-be.

Laughing softly, Harry leaned back against him. "I didn't think it would tire me that much!"

"Idiot boy... do you even know enough Latin to know what you said!" Severus would have shook him if he hadn't thought Harry would fall over.

Harry looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a slightly crinkled nose. "Umm... something about blood and spirit I think?"

Unable to help himself, Severus laughed to cover his need to beat the boy. "You... my crazy... incompetent... foolish... I've lost any other words for you! Let me tell what you just did. You connected your bloodline and the spirits of the deceased members of your family to close and protect this place forever."

"Wow... that's even better than I thought." Harry sat up out of his lover's arms and shook off the drain. "I'll have to see about doing something similar for Charlie and Draco's home."

Severus glared and shook his head as he not-so-lightly shook Harry by the shoulders. "You will do no such thing! You have already forever linked your ancestors and decedents to this place, I'm not allowing you to sentence our children into having to magically support more than one home after death!"

Blinking, Harry stared. "You mean that I've forced my unconcieved children into something?"

With a deep sigh, Severus hugged him. "It's not as bad as that. Almost every pureblood family has something similar... And there's no such word as 'unconcieved'."

This broke a laugh out of Harry, but he still looked slightly upset. "I can't take it back... I swore I would never force something onto my children and here I've just done it."

"Harry, if Merlin cast the same thing on Oak Hope, then they are already under the influence of it. You are his heir by blood, which means that you are bound to Oak Hope as well as this place. Has this effected you? Not in the slightest. So it stand to logic that it will not effect the children either." Severus reasoned aloud, trying to take the almost haunted look out of his little love's eyes.

Just then Remus stepped outside, staring at the two. "What was that power that just went through the house?"

"Only a little surprise for anyone who's able to find this place and isn't welcomed." Harry told him with a warm smile. "Come on, Remus. We need to get back to the children. Most still need to be tucked in at night with a night-light."

Together, they apperated away. A short time later, as a pair of cloaked figures attempted to sneak up to the house through the gardens, a light flashed at the doorstep. Both were knocked unconscious by the power of the light. Unfortunately for the pair, this was not the sweet afternoon tea garden one would usually find. No, it was the garden of a dark wizarding family. Within moments of being knocked out they were dragged into the dense foliage, where they were slowly consumed.

tbc... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Remember that MPREG I mentioned in the summary? Well not to give away too much, but that portion of the story begins in this chapter. For those of you who don't know what MPREG is, it means Male Pregnancy. As the end of the last of the Learning and Teaching series implied, the spirit of Tom Riddle is going to be reborn, and he's going to have two fathers. So if that offends you I do apologize, but that is the way this story is wanting to be wrote. I hope that I won't lose some people because of this rather 'different' addition to the story. Please take a moment and review... Got a guess where the fic is going? Great! I'm interested to see where you think I'm headed. I'd love to hear from you and maybe if it's something I really really love I'll write it into the story! 

Additional apologies for the lack of beta... I've never found one who was willing to beta for me.

Enough of this a.n... on with the story.

o-o-o-o

Harry moaned as his stomach began to roll and he forced himself out of the bed before moving as slowly as his illness would allow him. Cursing softly, he barely made it to the toilet before the first heave.

Severus was not far behind him, having grown accustomed to the illness that plagued his mate. "This time you can not tell me it was just a bit of cheese or something that didn't sit well on your stomach. I'm still not certain you didn't foul up that barrier you put on Black Manor. You are going to a healer this afternoon. Understand?" He said as he patted Harry's back and supported his weight as the younger man relieved himself of all he had eaten at his last meal.

When he was able to speak, Harry shook his head. "We're going to back to Hogwarts in a week... I'll just wait to see Mdm. Pomphery. I'll feel better under her care. She won't spill anything to the press."

"We can go in the morning. She'll be expecting me a few days early anyway. We can simply have Moilyn and Amantha put the children on the train without us." Severus held him and with a wave of his wand he cleaned Harry's face and mouth. "Because you are not getting out of this. You are seeing a healer in the morning... no question."

Yawning, Harry nodded slowly. "Okay... sleep now? Please?"

"Of course, love." Gently, Severus helped him to his feet and then back to their bed.

o-o-o-o

Mdm. Pomphery smiled as she saw the potion's master striding into the Hospital Wing with Harry Potter staying easily in step with him. "Ahh... Severus and Mr. Potter. It is good to see you both on your feet when you enter my ward. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to collect the list of potions you need for the coming term... and for you to check Harry over. He's been sick the last few mornings. He performed an unknown spell shortly before the sickness began." Severus pushed him forward while Harry pouted.

With a glare Mdm. Pomphery pointed Harry to the bed that she usually reserved for him. "Off with the robes, down to your shirt sleeves and trousers. While you're getting undressed, I'll get that list." Going to her office she picked up the list and returned quickly. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Severus assist Harry out of his robes. "Here you are Severus... Would you mind stepping out for a while? I believe the Headmaster wishes to speak with you."

Drawing himself, up Severus glared at the nurse. "I will stay here, thank you."

Before there could be an argument, Harry patted his chest. "Don't be rude. I'll let her tell you afterwards. Go see what the Headmaster wants."

The nurse laughed to herself as the stern potions master stared at his Harry until he nodded and walked away with a swirl of his black robes.

Looking to Mdm. Pomphery, Harry smiled. "He worries. I know the spell didn't do anything to me. I've probably just got a mild stomach bug... Probably from one of the children."

"Very possible. We'll know for certain after a thorough exam." Mdm. Pomphery smiled comfortingly before gesturing him onto the bed.

o-o-o-o When Severus returned a short time later to find a pale Harry sitting on the bed he'd left the younger man. "Is all well?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it, a slightly confused mostly shocked expression on his face. "I... I'm kind of in shock at the moment, Sev... I... it..." Leaving off with a hum he looked at his lover and shook his head. "I'm really not sure how to tell you this..."

"What?" Severus' heart clinched as he fought the need to take his lover and escape the place that had seen the younger man injured so often in the past.

"I'm... we... are adding a member to our household." Harry said as he continued to shake off his shock.

Staring at him, Severus stood there unmoving. "I'm not sure what taking in another orphan has to do with your sickness."

"No... not an orphan. Both parents are still alive... we are still alive." Harry told him as he locked gazes with Severus.

In that moment Severus understood exactly what Harry was saying. Stumbling to sit beside him, Severus stared straight ahead for a few long moments before speaking. "This means the date of our bonding will have to be pushed up..."

Harry nodded slightly, happy that his lover wasn't going to freak out. "Yes... before May..."

"May? Then it was..." Severus counted back and turned to stare at Harry with wide eyes.

"The night after the final battle... I think I did something really wrong being so kind to Tom." Harry's hand drifted down to touch his stomach, a slightly awed look on his face. He had planned on having children... a lot of children. But he had also planned on getting out of Hogwarts first.

Standing, Severus nodded. "We should get you home... I'm certain that you need to rest. People in your condition need to rest..." The slightly dazed tone, made Harry snap out of his own deep thoughts.

With a smile, Harry touched the side of Severus' face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Don't be ridiculous." Severus came out of his daze and smiled back at Harry. "I'm just unsure of the emotion I should have at this moment. Because this will probably get me sacked."

Rolling his eyes, Harry laughed and snuggled to Severus' chest. "No, because it happened after I wasn't your student any more and I'm not going to be going back into your class any more."

"You're thinking again... That's kind of dangerous, working outside of your field." Severus told him with a little chuckle, but he was honestly thinking about what Harry had said, and knew that for once the former Gryffindor was correct.

"Well, I have to be kind of tricky... what with living with so many little snakes." Reaching down, Harry put his hand over his stomach. "And with another on the way."

Severus' hand followed and covered Harry's. "We don't know what, if anything he'll retain from this life."

Looking up at him, Harry gave him a droll look. "I know that. But it also stands to logic that living in a house with Slytherins, being fathered by a Slytherin and birthed by one who was almost one in the beginning only to be resorted there... I think his chances are pretty high."

"This is true. Are you going to be able to keep up with your studies, the children and their studies in your condition?" Severus turned them and walked them out of the infirmary, down to their quarters in the dungeons.

"I'm only taking a small course load. I'm not planning on getting a job after Hogwarts... It would be too hard to deal with, being the Man-Who-Triumphed... which reminds me... is it murder to kill a wizard while their in their animagus form?" Harry's newly earned title from the newly re-instated Rita Skeeter had pissed him off when he first read it and still did every time he thought about it.

With a laugh, Severus nodded as he pressed his palm to the door of their quarters. "Devil's Snare Pollen Unguent." he whispered to the door, setting the new password. Looking to Harry he nodded. "It is when you know the thing you are killing is in fact a witch or wizard in disguise. Also, make note of that password, as I will expect you to come here often for me to check of you during this year. Also, what do you mean you're not getting a job after Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed and walked over to the couch he used at the end of last term. Settling he patted the seat beside him and laid against Severus as soon as he sat down. "I know... you've already spoken to the Headmaster about the DADA position for me... But I can't. I have a household to take care of... and now a baby. Maybe after little Siri gets Hogwarts age..."

"How do you expect to pass enough NEWTs to get into the DADA mastership program if you're only taking a small number of classes?" Severus tucked away the bit about 'little Siri'. There was no way in Merlin's great grey beard that he would allow his son to carry that name.

"Severus, right now I could take and get an O on pretty much any subject I wanted save ancient runes, arithmancy, potions and divinations. None of which I need for the mastership program... which if we're being straight forward, I don't need to teach here." Harry yawned and leaned even heavier against his bondmate-to-be. After waking up so early every morning for so many days, he wasn't surprised he felt the need to nap.

Shifting Harry slightly, Severus had him laying out on the couch, his head on Severus' lap. Petting Harry's hair, Severus smiled slightly. "My silly Gryffindor. If you could pass your NEWTs so easily, why didn't you attempt them last term?"

Yawning even wider, Harry snuggled down and sighed happily when a light throw was magiced over him. "Because... I couldn't let anyone know... Secret weapon against Voldemort. He needed to underestimate me."

Severus shook his head as he continued to play with Harry's hair. "You are an amazement, Harry. Rest for a little while. The Headmaster wanted to talk with you, but I think that you need rest more than you need to speak with him."

Mostly asleep already, Harry made a sound of agreement.

tbc...

o-o-o-o

Author's Notes: ... -cricket chirps- a recorded voice comes over a small speaker in the corner of the room. "Begin transmission. This is a recording left by the much underloved AI that grew from the author's underused old laptop. The authoress has stepped out for a moment, which actually means she's hiding in a corner hoping no one hates her story. Thank you for your time and patient... End of transmission."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do apologize for being so late from the last update. I just started my final year at university, and as I certain some of you know, it's very difficult. I honestly don't know how long this is going to take me, but I promise I will finish this story.

Read and Review!

o-o-o-o

When Harry awoke from his nap he found that Severus was gone, his lap-cum-pillow replaced with an actual pillow. On the table he found a note with a hot cup of tea. Picking up both he sipped the tea and began reading the note.

//Harry, I'm sorry to leave you still asleep, but Mdm. Pomphery needed more potions than I had anticipated and needed to get into the lab quickly. The Headmaster wished to speak with you, but I believed sleep was more important in your condition. If you still feel tired after waking, don't worry about it just yet. However, seeing him before the term begins is probably wise. If you decide to go, be sure to drink the tea on the table before you do. It will prevent the sickness and dizziness while giving your body the nutrients it requires. It would also be wise not to tell him about the baby before our bonding. ---Severus//

With a slightly leery look, Harry sipped and was surprised to find that the tea was sweet and a little fruity tasting. Smiling, Harry felt his stomach, which hadn't really settled in days, calm. After the tea was gone, Harry rose and was happy to find he wasn't dizzy or sick.

Exiting the room quietly, he began making his way to the Headmaster's office. //What does that old man want... I almost afraid to know...//

With ease, he moved through the castle that had been his home for so long. "And it will be your home too, Siri." Harry whispered to his stomach as he walked down one of the portrait-less corridors. Upon reaching the statue that would allow him into the office of the Headmaster he stopped and was about to start going through all of the candy types he knew, when the statue jumped aside. He couldn't help shaking his head about the seemingly omnipotent man and his parlor tricks that made him seem that way. Upon reaching the headmaster's office he bowed slightly to the old man behind the desk. "Headmaster, sit is a pleasure to see you again. Severus informed that you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, dear boy... Come in. Please have a seat... Sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore offered with a smile, all the while studying the young man in his high quality green travelling robes.

"No thank you. If I may be blunt, I would like to get to the point of this meeting as soon as possible. I have things that need to be prepared before the beginning of the term." Harry stared at the Headmaster's nose, never looking him directly in the eyes.

Dumbledore's eye-twinkle faded slightly before it came back stronger than ever. "I just wished to see how you were getting on with all of the children... See if you needed any assistance."

"Thank you but no. My servants are more than qualified to see to the children's care. Is that all?"

Sighing a little, Dumbledore shook his head. "No, not entirely. I would like to tell you that a number of Gryffindors have chosen not to return to Hogwarts this term. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley just to name a few. I believe these were the worst of your... opposition inside of Gryffindor. Perhaps now with their refusal to return you would like to return to you true house?"

Standing sharply, Harry's eyes narrowed and he barely held his temper. "I am in my true house. The one that I wasn't manipulated into. I will stay in Slytherin and I will proudly wear green and silver to my graduation. As for their not returning... well that isn't really surprising, since it seem that they're dead-set on becoming their own version of Voldemort and his Deatheaters. I am now going to go prepare to intrigrate back into the school life."

"I have been informed that you're only taking Advanced Defense theory, Advanced Transfiguration Theory and Advanced Charms Theory. Why so few classes? Don't you wish to become an Auror?" Dumbledore knowing full well that he'd promised Severus that he would look to Harry for his DADA instructor for the year following his graduation.

Harry snarled a little in his head, but remained mostly calm on the outside. "I have never felt the need to be an auror. Ever. I will do my few classes and I will take my NEWTs in everything I feel comfortable in. Then, perhaps after all of my Slytherins have graduated or at least gotten older I will apply for the Defense position... who knows, I might even break that curse. Good day, Headmaster. I will see you at the opening feast." Turning with a proud swirl, Harry walked out, feeling very good about his reactions.

Watching him go, Dumbledore frowned even more, but knew that he couldn't do anything. The boy was at an age where it was not possible for him to act openly against him. With a sigh he turned to a small mirror. Inside it, Hogwarts was supposed to show him anything he wished to know, but for some reason it refused to show him Harry or the Slytherin dungeons anymore. Sighing, he set the mirror aside and leaned back in his chair. Looking to the ceiling he frowned before addressing the castle. "Are you protecting him from me, old girl?"

tbc... 


End file.
